


Secret Praise

by pumpkinpeasy



Series: Hannigram Smut [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Will, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Comfort Sex, Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal is a Softie, M/M, Murder Husbands, My sweet child, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Shameless Smut, Shy Will Graham, Someone Helps Will Graham, Spit As Lube, Top Hannibal, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wendigo Hannibal, but will deserves it, sort of, the praise kink is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal have sex, with Will bottoming from the top. Will just needs some praise and reassurance.</p><p>(Part 5 to Hannigram Smut, can be read stand-alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Praise

“Will, I just want to know something.”  
  
“Well, let’s talk fast. Just want to know what?” he asked, though he had a particularly abrasive feeling that he knew what the question would be. Alana Bloom narrowed her eyes at the sidewalk as they continued their way to Doctor Lecter’s place. She licked her lips tentatively before speaking.  
  
“I just want to know, if something is happening between you and Hannibal.” she said softly, “Something intimate.”  
  
_“Intimate?”_ he scoffed, looking up at the skies, then back down at the ground, again. “And by that?”  
  
“Romantic. Sexual.”  
  
“Sexual - with _Doctor Lecter.”_ Will feigned a laugh, “Yes. In fact, we fuck every afternoon at four.”  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
_4:02pm_  
  
“Will, come here.” Hannibal said from across the bedroom. He made a come-hither gesture, and Will did come to him.  
  
Will felt incredibly exposed, his naked body completely on display. He was akin to a Greek statue, totally bare and yet somehow modest. Hands clasped in front of his body, he strode over to Hannibal, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He patted his knee, indicating for Will to sit in his lap, and he carefully did so. The hard edge of his anal plug nudged against Hannibal’s thigh, as he sat in his lap.  
  
It nudged inside Will, as well. As if he needed something else to make him feel vulnerable. Hannibal hummed his approval of Will’s state, one hand tousling his hair and sliding down his sinewy back, the other caressing his bare thigh.  
  
“Look up, Will.” he purred softly, cupping Will’s chin and tilting his head, so he now had to see himself in the mirror.  
  
He was all lean muscle and light skin, Hannibal’s hands touching his body slowly. One slid up his shoulder to squeeze there, the other now resting on his flat belly.  
  
“See how beautiful you are?” he asked, and Will quivered slightly, a tingle running down his spine. He rested his head against Will’s, watching his reflection as the younger man failed to hide his arousal. It was difficult to do so, naked. “You know what I see, when I look at this?”  
  
He shook his head. “What do you see?”  
  
Hannibal leaned closer, that his breath was now ghosting over the shell of Will’s ear. “I see a strong, virile young man, with the whole world ahead of him.” he murmured, almost a deep sigh. “I see the most intriguing, mesmerising, and unique of all my patients. Of anyone I’ve known. And you know what you need, Will?”  
  
“What’s that…?” he whispered.  
  
Hannibal kissed his shoulder. “You need someone, to love you and hold you close, like I’m going to do… You need someone to make love to you, and you need to enjoy it. You’re worth anything, Will.”  
  
“Hannibal…”  
  
“Will, are you listening?” Hannibal asked quietly, kissing his shoulder again. Will craned his neck to get a full kiss on the lips from Hannibal, feeling a deep, warm touch on his mouth. His hands wandered over Will’s velvety flesh, caressing, treating with complete respect and empathy.  
  
“Nobody else can be the love of my life, Will.” he said, “You are.”  
  
Will swallowed hard, letting his head tip back, and then Hannibal’s hand was on the front of his neck. Gently holding Will’s form, as if he were a delicate, intelligent glass sculpture. He cradled him in his lap, telling him how rare, and beautiful he truly is. Light kisses littered his shoulders and collarbone, till Hannibal pushed aside his curls and kissed his way down the nape of his neck.  
  
With shortness of breath, Will clasped his hand to him and turned his head to the mirror again.  
  
His wendigo held him in his arms. With long antlers made of nightmare-black, and skin like ebony silk, he tenderly held Will to his chest and kissed down his spine. He could see him for what he was, and he saw how exquisite, and perfectly arresting it really is.  
  
“Sometimes I feel like you were made, to be seen by my eyes, Hannibal.” he said, his tongue suddenly slow and quiet.  
  
He felt and watched as the wendigo rested his chin against his shoulder, tall racks still and jet-black in the firelight. Their bodies gleamed as one.  
  
“Then you and I share those feelings.” Hannibal whispered, before another kiss was laid to his skin.  
  
If Will was his whole world, then Hannibal was his sun, moon, and stars. He was every planet that circled around him, because he could never turn and find himself staring at something else. These eyes would never find another thing worth looking at, now. He leaned back and kissed Hannibal’s cheek, taking his hand from his neck, and pushing it down his chest slowly, watching his fingers slide down his stomach. Hannibal’s breath hitched in his ear, when Will curled his hand around his own cock.  
  
Hannibal nibbled lightly on his ear, worrying the soft cartilage between his teeth, deep maroon eyes catching glimpses of Will in the mirror. His hand slid up Will’s cock, squeezing, touching the ample member, before sliding back down again.  
  
“Will you be mine, Will?” he asked, and received a nod.  
  
“I will.”  
  
The wendigo was his lover in the reflection, but here, it was Hannibal. He closed his eyes from these images, and just breathed in his lover’s scent. Hannibal had a light smoky scent, tinged with spices and mint. Will reached down and pushed a hand between his legs, gripping the flared base of his plug and carefully easing it out.  
  
Hannibal hummed his agreement, feeling Will pull the plug from inside himself. In another few moments, the silver plug was lying on the table at the foot of the bed, awfully innocent as it glimmered with lube in the dim light. Will felt Hannibal unbuckling his pants, and he looked in the mirror. Hannibal let his cock spring free from its confines, and Will’s mouth went dry when he saw the thick, veiny fullness of it.  
  
Will turned away from the nightmarish reflection of the wendigo posing as Hannibal, and turned around in the real Hannibal’s lap. He slid down, hands catching on his lover’s suit jacket, as he got on his knees. He took Hannibal’s dick in-hand, and licked a long, wet stripe up the shaft, taking pleasure in the little tremble that followed. His tongue laved over blood-fattened, veiny flesh, coating him liberally in his own saliva. Hannibal sighed softly, fondling Will’s curly locks as the younger man sucked the head of his dick.  
  
Hannibal began sliding off his jacket, then unbuttoning his dress shirt and pushing it off. He wanted to feel every inch of Will pressed against him, tonight. Will assisted him, pulling his pants and underwear down his legs, then casting them aside.  
  
He tasted the salty mix of precome and spit blending on his tongue, as he kept lavishing his cock. Hannibal gently pulled him off, Will pouting his flushed pink lips because he wanted to taste him.  
  
“Come here.” he said, pulling Will up into his lap again, clutching him to his chest.  
  
Will reached back and took hold of Hannibal’s cock, rubbing the wet, mushroomed head against his hole, and slowly started sinking down. He held onto his lover’s shoulders, taking him up inch after inch, and feeling the wonderful stretch as he filled up. Hannibal shaped Will’s hips with his hands, fingers stroking his belly as Will sank down. Will felt a certain sense of pride, when he saw how Hannibal was flushed and dark-eyed, all lustful for him.  
  
The two of them were like knights trapped in an eternal chess game. They could never make the right move, and when they did, it was full of passion and a simple explosion occurred between them. It was fury and desire, love and hate, confusion and understanding of eachother. Will couldn’t help but feel that happy anticipation to feel contempt, when he was with Hannibal.  
  
The candles flickered around them, as Will bottomed out.  
  
“Will…” he gasped softly, fingers gripping his hips. “Will, please move…”  
  
Will pulled him in for a kiss, as he rose up. He was slowly withdrawing, then sinking back down onto the fullness he needed. Hannibal stuttered when he was fully sheathed in his tight heat again. Will’s tongue laved over his, Hannibal tasting himself and Will mixed together. Will rose and sank again, then again, slowly pushing himself to reach a steady pace as Hannibal sucked on his bottom lip. He felt his whole body alight with a fire and curiosity that he’d never felt before Hannibal. It was like he was a tightly-coiled spring, when he was with him, just waiting to break loose.  
  
Hannibal moaned into his mouth, tongue sliding delicately over Will’s teeth, as the young man rode him. Will parted the kiss, pushing Hannibal down onto the bed and watching his gorgeous eyes go wide. He flashed a small, wolfy smile, as Will started riding him again.  
  
“You’re so good, Will.” he said, fingernails raking flushed lines down his creamy thighs, “A good man… _lover._ You’re the most heartfelt person I know, and… I hope you know.”  
  
Will felt his body going tingly, ripples of warmth and sensations overwhelming his skin. A chuckle fluttered up from his throat, belly full of butterflies. He kept riding hard, taking him deep and thick in the heat of it, hands gripping Hannibal’s body to keep his purchase stable. One hand ran up from the man’s stomach, atop his chest and a coarse dusting of brown hairs over his breasts. Hannibal couldn’t take his hands off of Will’s thighs for even a moment.  
  
Will was focusing hard on the tight, full feeling in his ass, pleasure overtaking any slight pain he might have felt. It was everything, to feel Hannibal buried deep inside him, spurting a steady drip of precome and slicking his hole with it. Hannibal reached down, hand meeting Will’s cock and taking hold of it. His head tipped back, exposing his long, dove-white throat, as Hannibal took to massaging his cock in time with his riding.  
  
He let his legs do most of the work, raising him up, and letting the weight of his body sink him back down onto Lecter’s full, dripping dick. He couldn’t help the small noises he made, the soft sighs, the grunts, moans of outright pleasure. Hannibal wasn’t trying to hide any noise he made.  
  
“Fuck, _Will,_ do you know how gorgeous you are?” he asked, breath coming in unsteady pants.  
  
He chuckled, letting his eyes slide shut. “Uhh… mnn, you tell me every time… Hannibal.”  
  
“Because I mean it…”  
  
Will swallowed hard, listening to the wet, sweaty slapside of skin as he sank down again. He quickened his pace, holding Hannibal tight and fucking his fist in time with each shove down onto his cock. This man was damn insatiable, wanting to touch him, praise him, give him all his love and all his time. He wanted to leave nothing but the pleasure in Will’s body, when he was done with him, give him everything. It was Will’s turn to reciprocate.  
  
He rode him with a passion, clenching and pulling up after each thrust down, knowing how Hannibal liked it, where his sweet spots were. It wasn’t long before Hannibal was a flushed, sweaty mess, for his enjoyment. He combed a hand through his neat, brown hair, wiping at his brow before he used his free hand to stroke Will’s heaving chest.  
  
“See? This is… your beauty Will, but it doesn’t stop here.” he whispered.  
  
“Mmnn…” he hummed, “You’re what makes me beautiful…”  
  
“God - Will, don’t stop…”  
  
“Fuck.. _. ’m so tight.”_ Will managed, scrunching his eyes shut and thrusting down hard onto Hannibal’s dick.  
  
Hannibal was rocking in motion with Will, petting and stroking his cock, jerking him off. The two of them touched, fondled and fucked, Will grinding down on Hannibal’s cock, his tight muscles squeezing around him. His hands made love to Will’s aching member, his palm slick with sweat and Will’s precome.  
  
Will could feel his balls tightening, his hole pulsing around Hannibal as he became jagged and needy. Hannibal’s skin was practically glowing with allure in the firelight, his dark eyes never leaving Will’s body. His entire form was trembling, his glasses fogging up with the heat from his body, his panting breaths. He fucked himself down, speared by Hannibal’s solid, thick cock over and over, feeling him scraping right over his prostate.  
  
Hannibal bucked his hips when he felt the tiny bundle of nerves, making Will yelp as his dick jabbed at the little spot of pleasure. He ground down onto Hannibal, fingernails raking down his chest, cock throbbing, his heart and head rushing.  
  
“Will…” was Hannibal’s only word.  
  
“Ohh, God, Hannibal…” he gasped, as Hannibal rubbed his dick so damn perfectly.  
  
“Will, - oh, Will, _Will…”_  
  
He couldn’t stop, now; every last inch of his body was aching with a need to come. He rode him so hard that the mattress was heaving, the springs squeaking with the pressure and force of Will’s determination. Hannibal kept bucking his hips, driving himself deeper and deeper into Will, hitting his sweet spot.  
  
“Hannibal… please, I can’t -” he moaned through gritted teeth.  
  
“Just come, Will… come in my arms.”  
  
Will arched forward, Hannibal grasping him in his arms and holding him tightly as he clenched hard around him. Will cried out as he came, a sudden gush of thick, hot wetness spurting from him and slicking their bellies, his back arching and hands grasping Hannibal. He felt his glasses slip off as he trembled, shaking and sighing in his arms. Then, Hannibal’s hips punched forward, fucking his spent, slack form, till he clutched Will to his chest and orgasmed.  
  
The younger man felt a hot, thick splurge of release filling up his hole, and Hannibal couldn’t hold back his viscous white come. He groaned out Will’s name, fingers knotting in his hair and body spasming.  
  
Will’s mind was jumbled, eyes glazed and thoughts streaming together. He couldn’t think, couldn’t see. All he could do, was lie atop Hannibal and come down from his climax. Lecter slowly let his body relax, sinking down into the mattress with Will, and stroking his lover’s pale, sweaty back. His hand slid down the curve of his spine, the small of his back, down his back and ass.  
  
Hannibal gently pulled out, grabbing some tissues from the nightstand to clean them up.  
  
“Do you see… Will?” he whispered. “Will?”  
  
It appeared his lover had passed out. Hannibal mused, perhaps in the bright, blinding heat of it, Will’s body had spasmed so hard that his brain had hit his skull. He wiped down Will’s limp, tender form, placing his glasses on the small table. Will was soon under soft bedsheets and cradled from behind, their reflection in the mirror a thing of beauty.  
  
His lover was glimmering with an after-sex glow, sweaty black hair sticking to his forehead. He wiped those soft, silky strands back and tucked them into his locks.  
  
“Well, then…” he hummed, “Get some rest, Will.”  
  
Will had earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I hope you enjoyed! Love you babies :)


End file.
